You'll Hear and You'll Recall
by LOTRLouise
Summary: A new scene that takes place between "Those you've Known" and "The Song of Purple Summer". Melchior is about to end it, he is startled by Ilse, her comfort and support helps them reaffirm their friendship and love after realizing they were the only two missing that important connection. Has Melchior forgotten Ilse all of this time? Maybe he has one reason now, not to die...


***Hey, this is my first fanfiction. I love Spring Awakening so much and it is one of my favourite musicals so I decided to write a story based on a new scene which I believe should be in the show. As Ilse and Melchior had a linked childhood with Moritz and Wendla, they should have a scene when they reaffirm their friendship and trust. I think this is a great transition from "Those You've Known" and "The Song of Purple Summer", as it occurs between. The start of this scene is Melchior's solo in "Those You've Known" and the end is Ilse's solo in "The Song of Purple Summer". Funnily enough, I am currently in a production of Spring Awakening at the moment, playing Ilse. A bit biased I know, but before I got the part I always thought Melchior and Ilse needed a scene together as it makes "a full circle" in the childhood friendships between them, Wendla and Moritz.**

**Hope you enjoy and please review!**

**It is a work in progress and this is my first draft :)***

You'll hear and You'll recall

Scene: "Those You've Known"

You watch me

Just watch me

I'm calling

I'm calling –

And one day all will know

Melchior stood alone, deep in thought. He couldn't put into his mind what had just happened. The discovery of Wendla's death, and now he had seen her and Moritz? But they had stopped him ending his utter death and that's what matters. But now he had no where to go and more importantly, no one to go to. Melchior closed his eyes and buried his head in his lap, trying to get his mind straight.

A sound of crunching grass lifted Melchior's head in paranoia. The crunching of grass melded into soft footsteps, quickly approaching. They were footsteps of bare feet, not of shoes. Melchior buried his head in his lap again to block out the noise of it, he knew who the footsteps belonged to and it was not a friend. He knew the reformatory staff were on his trail and he knew they would find him soon enough. He would rather die than spend another second of his life in there. He began to contemplate suicide once more.

"What has all of this come to?" he muttered to himself.

He glanced once more at Moritz' grave.

"It worked for you my dear friend, I know you and Wendla don't want me to die, but it's what's best for me, I have nothing and I hope you understand that it's my only option"

He pulled out his razor and looked again at Moritz and Wendla's graves.

"I'll see you in heaven…"

He looked up to the sky and closed his eyes as the footsteps began increasing in volume, they were nearly here. It was his last chance, and he couldn't waste it…

"MELCHI!"

Melchior opened his eyes.

It was the voice of a girl, a dear childhood friend who had been through just as much as he had, and had lost the same people as he had.

Why had he forgotten her all of this time?

"Ilse?" he whispered to himself.

He couldn't get over it, Ilse was the one person he had left in this world who understood him and cared for him just as much as Moritz and Wendla. And he had forgotten her completely. Melchior grew angry with himself about this.

Ilse appeared through the shadows of the trees and graves, wearing nothing but a loose green dress, which fell down to her ankles. Her messy brown hair was fragmented with leaves and dirt, and her green eyes filled with tears that began to roll down her rosy cheeks. Bruises covered her arms and legs but she did not try and hide them. She had been searching for Melchior for hours, and it didn't need explanation due to her appearance.

Her bruised legs broke into a run and she stopped beside Melchior, waiting for him to respond. Her eyes feasted upon the razor, she knew what he was about to do. But Melchior remained silent, not even bearing his eyes upon Ilse.

"Melchi…"

Still no answer, Melchior didn't even twitch.

"I can't let you do this…"

Melchior's eyes began to fill with tears.

Ilse hesitated, but carried on.

"I can't lose you too…"

Melchior's tears rolled down his face but with all of his strength, he managed to stay silent.

Ilse had to find a way to get to Melchior, personally. It was the only thing she could do to make him stop.

…

"Odd, jumpy Moritz Stiefel…"

The thought of Moritz made Ilse smile and giggle.

"He was the only boy I ever loved…"

Melchior looked up.

Ilse face changed dramatically and became intense and angry.

"And it was MY FAULT THAT HE DIED!"

Melchior couldn't hold his quietness any longer.

"I CAN'T LET THE SAME THING HAPPEN TO YOU!" Ilse cried, she was desperate for him, she needed him, badly.

Melchior dropped the razor, stood up and held Ilse in a strong embrace, crying on her shoulder intensely. Ilse held on and cried along with him.

"I'm so sorry Melchi…." She said, still in his embrace.

"No, _I'm_ so sorry Ilse…" he said, breaking from the embrace.

He sat down and stared at Moritz' and Wendla's graves. Ilse sat beside him.

"I should have listened to you immediately, you're the only person I have left and it took me this long to realise it, I'm so ashamed of myself!"

"Don't be" she said reassuringly, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"We haven't spoken in years, it took me just as long to realise I had you too…"

Melchior looked into Ilse's deep green eyes and took her hand away from his shoulder and interlinked his fingers with hers. Ilse was an angel, sent from the heavens to stop him ending his life.

Time flew by as Melchior and Ilse sat together, glanced at the graves while reminiscing in some childhood memories. They laughed, they cried, they did everything. The wind grew cold and they sat close, so close they could hear each other breathing.

…

Ilse smiled and broke the silence.

"They aren't gone, Melchi"

He looked into her eyes.

"I know" he said, smiling back to her.

"I loved Wendla more than I loved anyone in the entire world, same with Moritz…"

"And I know you did too…"

Ilse rested her head on his shoulders, listening.

"I've just realised that out of the four of us, you and I were the only lost connection, the untied piece of rope…"

"Tonight, we have made that connection strong, and the rope is tied"

Ilse lifted her head away from his shoulder and gave him a look that Melchior had never seen before. It was a look of hope, of joy and possible future.

"Now it's a full circle" she said.

…

"Our friendship is complete…"

Ilse took one last look at the graves of her and Melchior's beloved friends and got onto her feet. Melchior stood up with her.

"What happens now?" he said.

"It's up to you Melchi…" she said sensually.

Melchior took Ilse's hands and interlocked his fingers with hers once more. He looked into Ilse's eyes in a way he hadn't before. Melchior took away one of his hands and caressed her face softly. He gently pulled Ilse's face to his and kissed her; Ilse smiled and kissed him back, with a sense of power and desperation. Melchior began to run his fingers through her thick and messy hair, Ilse did the same.

Ilse broke the kiss and stroked Melchior's face.

"That was for them…" she said…

"Wendla and Moritz…"

"They are with us right now; I can feel it, all around me"

Melchior and Ilse pulled themselves into a final and powerful embrace.

"Now, for the future" Ilse said with a smile

"Yes, the future…" Melchior replied.

"You with me?" she said  
"Always" he replied

_They interlock fingers once more, smile and turn to face the audience._

_The rest of the cast join them on stage simultaneously_.

Song: "The Song of Purple Summer"

THE END

***Please review! Thank you!***


End file.
